Such sensor units are generally known. For example, it is known to join two semiconductor components, which are formed of two different wafers, in a wafer bonding process, into a single sensor unit. For example, one semiconductor component includes a sensor structure and the second semiconductor component includes an integrated circuit. However, in such known sensor units, detection is comparatively strongly affected by outside interferences.